


Those Damn Eyes

by Lynx212



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Sometimes merely dancing with the devil isn't enough...





	Those Damn Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago for a contest on Lj

Do you have any idea what it feels like to have someone as powerful as you are at my disposal? One order and you have no choice but to do as I command. My words hold authority over your actions, yet I am not truly the one in control.

One scarlet look from you and something within in me shudders. Outwardly, I refuse to falter even as my resolve to never feel this damnable feeling weakens. This unnamed nervous feeling, this detestable weakening of my knees, this much loathed heated tightening in the pit of my stomach that spreads down and out, causing my body to react in ways I refuse to acknowledge even to myself.

You float into my room this morning just as you do every morning, listing off my breakfast choices. I decide on the salmon and scones and with nothing more than a, very well, you move to dress me as always. Kneeling in front of me, those damn eyes of yours hold mine for a moment longer than necessary before your gloveless hand reaches for my leg and…

Wait… gloveless? Since when has Sebastian ever…

The heat of your hand cradling my calf stills all thought and my body goes rigid.

“Is there something wrong, young master?”

My eyes narrow at you, “Where are your gloves?”

Your hand tightens on my calf for an instant before releasing my leg as if my flesh scalded you somehow.

“My apologies young master but it seems Maylene decided to try and do the laundry.”

You explain no further because it isn't necessary. That woman, devoted as she may be, is a walking calamity. 

“Do you wish me to stop?”

Your tone is as mellow as always, but a glint of amusement flashes in your eyes. I refuse to give you the pleasure of backing away from your obvious challenge and bid you to continue. By the time you've worked up to putting on my shirt my nerves are nearly shot but I say nothing, do nothing, to indicate this. Again, I refuse to give you this pleasure. 

The day drones on, documents crossing my desk in a tedious blur when suddenly, your gloved hand sets down a bowl of sliced strawberries and peaches. I cannot prevent the flinch because I didn't notice you entering my study. Then again, with you being who you are you could have appeared out of thin air.

“I did not send for this.”

“Correct young Master, but you've been locked away in here all day. I thought perhaps a break would be welcome.”

I glance over my shoulder at you, those eyes catch my visible one and something in my stomach flips. Pushing the feeling down and away, I make a non-committal sound and slide the bowl in front of me. You remain behind me as you often do, but this time I can feel your eyes boring into me, causing the hair on the nape of my neck to stand on end. 

“Are you chilly young master?”

The words send a shiver up my spine because it confirms that he is watching me, intently and I now realize he wants me to know it. He wants me to know he's watching me. 

“If I was?”

“Then I would do what I could to rectify that situation.”

I don't reply, instead I continue eating.

The day progresses in this fashion. You doing and saying things that make me want to ask what your intentions are. 

When it's time for my bath, I am nervous. I shouldn't be but I am. You have made sure of this and I hate you for it even as part of me is eager to find out if the situation will progress into something more than sly looks and flippant innuendo. You are generally more forward than this. It's your nature to pursue anything you crave or that I crave until you get the results you desire.

My bath proceeds in silence, you do and say nothing and that alone is enough to put my nerves even more on edge. I stand and you come up behind me with a towel. When your arms wrap the cloth around my waist your hand lingers longer and lower than normal. Just as you start to move your hand, I grab your wrist. I can feel you tense and something in me, sings knowing I was actually able to startle you. 

“We've played this song and dance all day Sebastian. If there something you wish to say, I suggest you say it.”

When I turn to face him, the towel around my shoulders shifts, gapping open a bit too much to leave me decent and I watch those eyes rake over my body. I don’t fight the shiver because I have laid it out there at his feet and all pretenses of naivety have gone out the window.

“Even a creature such as myself gives pause when they realize they desire one so young. Not that I care for the rules of mortals. I have my own reasons.”

“You know I am far from innocent.”

“Yes, indeed I do. However, isn't our relationship complex enough young master?”

“Yes, it is, but considering the conditions of our agreement I don't believe this will matter.”

Your eyes travel up to meet mine and for an instant, it feels as if you've already taken possession of my soul. When you lean in to kiss me, I don't back away. If anything, I lean in.

My body reacts quickly, almost violently, to the sensation of your lips against mine. Even as I abhor this fact, I revel in it. I want this and despite loathing the fact that I do, I plan to enjoy it. If one is already on the road to hell, you might as well travel the distance with a skip in your step. 

Gloved hands move under the towel as fingers ghost over my rib cage and glide down my naked sides to settle on my hips.

As he picks me up out of the bath for an instant I consider the possibility that, I might have bitten off more than I could chew. 

Another moment and a glance up into those damnable eyes have me snickering to myself; I wouldn't be a Phantomhive if I didn't live dangerously. 

…and life doesn't get much more dangerous than bargaining with your soul and fucking demons.


End file.
